True Blue
by GuidingChaos
Summary: Eggman's new invention lands Sonic and friends in one of the toughest adventures they've ever had to face. Find out who's really True Blue! ActionAdventureComedy and some Romance too


True Blue - Chapter One

Station Square was a normal place before Sonic came here. Nothing was exciting. When Sonic came, he brought with him stories of a world we'd never understand. Adventures nobody would ever brave. People we never would have known. He brought with him an understanding that not everyone is the same. Our outside appearances can only reflect so much of who we are. He also brought with him the bad. Since he has come here Dr. Eggman has unmercifully destroyed our cities, killed innocent people, and used his technological expertise to unearth our way of life. And for what but his dreams of world conquest...

--------

"Downtown Station Square is once again being attacked, by who would have thought? Dr. Eggman..." Scarlet Garcia reported unenthused "...He shows no signs of letting up, and has begun taking hostages" she nods to Amy Rose, who appears to have stumbled into downtown at the wrong time. And disturbingly so, Sonic is nowhere in sight!"

"Oh, Cheese, where could Mr. Sonic be?" Cream asked her chao friend sadly as she stood in front of the TV screen.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese replied, with the same sad expression.

"What's this?" Scarlet exclaimed. Sonic appeared out of nowhere, with his friend Tails flying right behind him.

"What's the matter with you, lady? Don't you realize that by showing Eggman's face on TV that you could be scarring little children for life?"

"VERY FUNNY, HEDGEHOG!" Eggman exploded from behind. Scarlet ducked, noting he wasn't the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"Listen Doctor, if you're supposed to be such a genius, how come I beat you every single time?" said Sonic.

"Oh, not this time, Hedgehog. Because this time I really have the 'Master Plan'" replied Eggman, holding up a crayon doodle of his new robot "Do you like it? I colored it with crayons all by myself!"

Tails looked worried. "Wow, Eggman, you still color with crayons? That's kinda sad..."

"NO! I'm just kidding, it's a joke, like 'Haha'" exclaimed Eggman, who was now furious.

"Suuuuuuuuure it was" said Tails.

Sonic then jumped up and with a single spin attack destroyed Eggman's robot. He flew out of the explosion, carrying Amy Rose with Tails following right behind.

"See yah later, Eggman! Hope you learn how to color in the lines!" Tails shouted as he followed Sonic off into the distance.

Eggman flew off angrily in his hovercraft. _"I'll get you soon enough, Hedgehog. You have no idea..."_

--------

Sonic followed Tails back home. It was getting dark, so Sonic planned for the usual.

"So Tails, I can stay at your place tonight, right?"

"Sure thing, Sonic! That is if you don't mind Shadow being there too" Tails replied.

"Shadow?" Sonic said, looking shocked.

Tails told Sonic of Shadow's arrival just a few days earlier. He hadn't spoken much, just wanted a place to say. Tails said he's only been sleeping since.

"Hmph" Sonic replied "well, at least it isn't Knuckles..."

--------

It was about 3 in the morning, but Knuckles was restless. He stayed up, gazing at the moon. Unknown to everyone, the Doctor was up this hour of the night, plotting one of his newest schemes.

"Soon I'll have that Hedgehog wishing he never existed" Eggman said while he was putting wires in place. A line of robots were all hooked up to the same console he was working on. A Chaos Emerald glowed in a capsule.

Dr. Eggman then reached over to a compartment and opened it up to reveal a glowing blue device. It was a Chaos Drive, and in the back of his lab lay many duplications of the same device.

He laughed to himself. "With my new invention, my robots will be able to use Chaos Control! Now not even that blasted Sonic will be able to stop me!" He put the Chaos Drive in place, and turned on a few switches. Nothing happened. He sighed angrily and re-checked the wires muttering to himself.

"Now, if only I could get..." He unplugged a few wires...

"This stupid thing to--" He re-plugged a wire in the wrong spot. Everything suddenly stopped.

"Uh-oh"

A bright blue light covered everything in sight. The sky, the land, everything blurred together. Knuckles looked up from Angel Island, shocked.

Once the light cleared, Eggman stood staring at his machines. The set of Chaos Drives were shattered on the floor. His robots were shooting out sparks. His test robots stood silently behind the doors of their chambers. The lights flickered on and off. Everything was ruined. The Doctor slowly realized this but still stood shocked at the disaster area his base had suddenly become.

Knuckles's reaction wasn't very different. He slowly stood up. His first instinct was to check the Master Emerald. He felt so different though. He caught his reflection in the Master Emerald.

"..." Knuckles stood shocked.

"I'm... I'm... I'm a human?"

--------

End - Chapter One


End file.
